Digital graphic design, image editing, and video editing applications (hereafter collectively referred to as media content editing applications or media editing applications) provide graphical designers, media artists, and other users with the necessary tools to view and edit a variety of media content. Examples of such applications include iPhoto®, Aperture®, Final Cut Pro® and iMovie®, all sold by Apple, Inc. These applications give users the ability to edit images and videos in a variety of manners. For example, some applications provide different range sliders for adjusting different color values of an image or in a video.
Many media editing applications, however, do not provide intuitive color adjustment controls. For example, the user is required to have extensive knowledge about color editing in order to effectively use most of the existing color adjustment tools. Furthermore, the controls for adjusting different aspects of the color values of an image are dispersed in different locations of the user interface. These deficiencies cause unnecessary inconvenience in editing an image.